Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{7}{12}-4\dfrac{1}{16} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{7}{12}} - {4} - {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {4} + {\dfrac{7}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{7}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{28}{48}-\dfrac{3}{48}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{25}{48}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{25}{48}$